bitbeasts and owners past and present problems
by RosalieHale122
Summary: Discontinued
1. bitbeast's secrets

mermaid999girl: please enjoy this! I've started with a few lines of the bladebreakers bit-beasts history

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade TT!

* * *

Drigers Story

About five hundred years before he met his master (aka Ray) driger lived in the forests of India; his family was orange and disowned him from the moment he was born because he was white! He was then subjected to abuse from all of the other tigers because of his colourings. When he was five the young white tiger broke from his ropes which tied him to the group and ran from India not knowing where he was going, he ended up in a small mountain village in China where he was cared for and then placed into a box for 494 years.

* * *

Dranzers Story

Dranzer was born in Russia, her parents were unable to care for her, and she was abused by her father because she wasn't strong enough. 350 years later biovault came to power and she was taken after seeing her parents brutally murdered in front of her. She meet Wolborg and instantly became friends with him. It would be another 30 years before she'd meet her master (aka Kai)

* * *

Draciels Story

Draceil had no hardships she lived a very peaceful live under the Pacific ocean until of course she ened up in a pendant and passed on to her master (Max) which took about 250 years

* * *

Dragoons Story

Dragoon spent most of his live trapped in the Grangers family sword. he had been in many battles whilst in the sword (A/N: but we shall not focus on them!) there is not much to say about him but when he turned 499 years old he gained his master (Tyson)

* * *

mermaid999girl: ok there's the background in for the bitbeasts! will get the bladers soon! please R&R and can someone please tell me what a story alert is? 


	2. bladers stories

mermaid999girl: please enjoy this! OK now it's time for the bladers stories and I'm sorry for not updating sooner but i had some major things that i had to do, i shall do this by starting with the oldest blader to the youngest! oh yeah this chappter was edited a bit

Disclaimer: I do not own bey blade TT!

* * *

Kai's story

Kai was born in Russia, at the time it was winter 1990 and his parents had been snowed in with voltaire (his fathers father) and his henchmen boris. voltaire had been working on a top secret plan when Kai came along and when his (Kai's) parents had refused to hand him over to Voltaire, Voltaire ordered them to be killed A.S.A.P which did happen when Kai was a month old. he was then "taken care of" by a female worker till he was old enough to join the abby. once he was in the abby he made friends (Tala, Brian etc) Kai even had to watch as his friend Tala was raped right next to him in their room one night (they had to share Voltaire's orders). Kai had finally been aloud to leave once he was nearly 16 and the rest of his story is known.

Rays story

Ray was born in india along with his brothers and sisters, his parents were not always there, his father would drink during the and at night. He (Rays father) would beat his wife up for having to many neko-jin children and not giving him a human son with the neko twin. he would then grab any nearby neko-jin child (usualy Ray) and beat them up as well Rays injuries were mainly the following

Bruises, black eyes and broken bones.

Injuries that he could not explain or explained unconvincingly

Untreated or inadequately treated injuries

Injuries to parts of the body where accidents are unlikely, such as thighs, back, abdomen

Bruising which looks like hand or finger marks

Cigarette burns, human bites

Scalds and burns

pain, itching, bruising or bleeding in the genital or anal areas

stomach pains or discomfort walking or sitting

and that all happened before he was two years old! though Mr Dickensin saw some signs of the abuse such as

he seemed underweight and is very small his age

he was always poorly clothed, with inadequate protection from the weather

he was always left alone with his siblings

Isolated

Frightened of the person who is hurting you

Angry or upset that someone you may love is treating you this way

Powerless and lacking in confidence

Tired and depressed

Ashamed

Guilty

and when he was two years old he was diagnosed as having epilepsyand coronary heart disease. when he was 5 he was diagnosed as asthmatic aswell!

all that was happening when he was between 3 and 4. when he was 4 years old his father wanted to go to China (his birth country) and his mother agreed if only to stop Ray's father from throwing him (Ray) across the room but on the way there something happened to the car (his father was driving them there) and it spun out of control, his father managed to stop it but the car was already up in flames. desperate to save at least one of her children Anna (Rays mum) picked up her nearest child and just managed to get out of the car before it exploded the following members of the family were dead (oldest to the youngest) David, Kenya, London, Paris, Raimundo, Sophia, Anastasia and William. his mother turned to him and hugged him for the last time as a tall man walked up to them a gun in his hand he shot Rays mother in her head (she had turned around to try and save her son) he then aimed it at Ray and was about to shoot when Mr Dickinson came along and saved him. he lived with Mr D for two years before going to live with his aunt in China where the abuse he had suffered as a baby continued only this time he was being sold for sex every night because his aunt couldn't afford her drugs. Ray would've slept with up to 5 men everyday (he never went to school). he ran away before he turned 14 and lived on the streets till he was nearly 16 (he was raped a lot when he was on the streets as-well)

Tyson's story

Tyson's parents were never together as his father Job kept him away from home for months at a time but when Tyson was two his mother died in a car crash resulting in his father having to find someone to look after him whenever he was at work (which was most of the time) his own father had been the only one to agree (Tyson's Granddad)

Max's story

Max was born in America with two loving parents to look after him that is until he was 5, his parents split up and his dad moved around until he went to Japan with max in tow

Kenny's story

Kenny's mother had been a teenager when she gave birth and had dumbed her son in a bin bag in a phone booth where he was found and taken to an orphanage where he was later adopted

* * *

mermaid999girl: Ok people please R&R and please don't kill about Ray's story!


	3. another day?

mermaid999girl: please enjoy this! OK now that their stories are done with i can make another chapter again i am sorry for making you lovely people wait for so long! oh and thank you Suzanne for your review i hope you like this chapter as i wrote it for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own bey blade

* * *

Rays POV

I looked around as Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai sat/stood in the living room as i worked my butt off in the hallway, you'd never imagine that one room could become so messy so quickly I mean i had cleaned it just yesterday and yet I had to clean it again! Tyson looked round and saw me glaring at him though he just smiled and returned to watching some form of human rubbish on that damn television!

_"why can't he see that i could with some help?"_i think madly as I continue to wash the floor though i know that they won't notice that it's clean (once I've finished it) they don't even notice what i do for them!i cook, i clean etc I'm basically a slave to them! I must have growled loudly or something as I soon become aware of a shadow over. I look up slightly to see Kai Towering above with an expression on his face which is rarely there

"Ray are you ok? you've been washing that hall for hours?" he asked me loudly which caused the others to look at us completely shocked

_"oh fuck what have I missed?"_I think as I look at their faces "Kai I'm fine it's just them who keeping turning this house into a pig sty!" I reply to him cheerfully. Max frowned at what i had said and made to get up but Tyson held him back and my neko-jin ears managed to catch him saying "he's fine besides Ray never has anything better to do" I growled loudly which caused Kai to back away from me, i felt like walking up to Tyson and stuffing the piece of cloth in my hand in his big fat mouth though I hold myself back and scrub the floor much, much harder. I feel Kai gently touch one of my shoulders yet I could Knew that he was giving Tyson his famous death glare. when I look at them again Tyson is glaring at Kai with a look in his face which I read as _"he isn't of any use to us so why do we keep him?"_

"Tyson you will help him with this hallway as it was you who messed it up after he took six hours to clean it yesterday!" Kai said firmly as he bent down and gently took the cloth from my hands and roughly pushing it into Tyson's. With a slight growl Tyson helped me to feet and took my place on the floor, though I'm not going to complain about having less work I didn't like the growl that had come from Tyson. I watched him for a bit as I thought about the rest of the housework which needed my attention such as the laundry, the ironing, the dishes from lunch. I decided to do the laundry then I'd do the whole lot of ironing the very next day.

End Rays POV, 5 Minutes Later

Kai watched as Ray left for the kitchen he stood in front of Tyson as though to make sure he done his chore completely even though he gained a lot of glares and growls from said boy. He looked at the other two Blade-breakers who had been watching Tyson wash the floor for the past five minutes.

"Tyson I think you should think before you speak" Max said firmly as he looked at Tyson, said boy looked at him and opened his mouth ready to make a come back when Ray (who had sneaked into the hallway without anybody noticing) "it's ok Max" he then looked at everyone in turn before focusing his gaze on Tyson "dinners almost ready which I'm sure you're happy to hear" he continued before walking off to the kitchen again leaving everybody with a shocked expression on their faces. Kai turned them and shook his head in a disapproving way before saying "I hope you're all happy"

"what do you mean?" Max asked him, his voice thick with worry

"I think Tyson's comment has hurt Rays feelings," Kenny piped up as he looked at the ground as though he were ashamed about something "he does every house hold chore and yet we sit on our bums and do nothing to help him and then we complain if we don't get his attention!" he said looking up at Kai who nodded his head

"your right Kenny he does do a lot of work for us without anything in return!," Max said not noticing Kai's small smile "maybe we should do something for him?" Max continued obviously thinking. Tyson looked at his friends and sighed

"but what can we do?" he asked them in a tone that clearly yelled out that he was tired of the conversation and a loud grumble from his stomach told them all that he was hungry. Ray walked back into the room having heard what was said though he made no move to go against anything his friends had said

"ok dinner is in the dinning room" he simply said as Tyson ran into the next room. Once they were all seated and had started to eat their meals, Tyson and Max talked quietly together while Kenny talked with dizzy leaving Kai and Ray.

"Ray are you ok?," Kai said repeating his question "you can tell me" his face was smooth and flawless. Ray blinked and looked down at his (he had looked at Kai when he asked the question)

_"whats wrong with me?" _he thought to himself as he thought about Kai's question _"I'm so mixed up!"_ he looked at Kai again and pulled on an obvious fake smile "nothings wrong Kai" he said before turning back to his food which had been left almost completely untouched. Kai looked at him worried and scared of what Ray was hiding from him

_"no somethings wrong Ray you're just too scared to tell me"_ he thought as he quickly and quietly moved his seat closer to the raven haired beauty "_did i just think that?" _he questioned himself as he to looked at his food which was almost as untouched as Ray's. He sneaked a look at Ray who by now had placed his knife and fork on his plate and was looking at the others as they talked away about some form of event involving their parents. Kai was surprised to see tears form in Rays eyes as Tyson began to talk louder about the event.

"Ray..." Kai began to speak as Ray suddenly stood up and ran out of the room his eyes covered by his arm tears flowing down his cheeks. Kai stood and ran after him as the others just stared at their backs. Kai found him with his poncho thing ((1)) off and his T-shirt off as well and holding onto a locket which hung around his neck thanks to a thin gold chain, he was looking at something on the inside and jumped as soon as he smelled Kai's presence

"I-i'm so s-s-sorry kai" said as he continued to cry slightly

"it's ok Ray" Kai said as he walked up to his upset teammate and placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder.

* * *

mermaid999girl: ok theres the chapter please forgive any grammer mistakes and pleasde R&R thankies!


	4. Secerts start to spill

mermaid999girl: please enjoy this! OK now that their stories are done with i can make another chapter again i am sorry for making you lovely people wait for so long! oh and thank you MariamTiarko for your review i hope you like this chapter as i wrote it for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own bey blade

**"bitbeast talking to master/mistress and vise versa"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai's POV

I let my hand remain on his shoulder for a couple of seconds as he cries his eyes out and it breaks my heart to watch. He doesn't notice when I pick up a hankie that was nearby and gently rub his tears from his face. He looks at me with wide amber eyes which I always lose myself in even though back at the abbey we were trained not to.

"Kai I am so sorry" he whispers just before he buries his face into my chest, I warp my arms around him and gently pat his head. I'm not very good at comforting others when they are crying

"it's ok Ray" i said quietly though I knew he heard me as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

**"Master Kai?"**Dranzer said in a questioning voice

**"yes Dranzer?"** i ask her (in my mind of course)

**"is Master Ray ok?"** her voice sounds as though she is scared about something **"and are you ok Master?"**

**"we are both ok Dranzer " I**told her but she probable wasn't convinced

End Kai's POV bitbeast realm

Dranzer sighed as her master cut off their conversation, she looked around and saw Dragoon and Draciel doing god only knows what, Dizzy was talking to her master which left Driger. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of the white tiger male with his beautiful green glow. She glowed an even brighter red when she thought of the time when had held her after her master had abandoned her during the Russian tournament. She looked around again and saw him sitting by himself, she walked up to him smiling

"Hi Driger" she said nervously as she hopped for one foot to the next

"Hi Dranzer" Drigerreplied as he sneakily watched Dranzer "Dranzer are you ok?" he asked her as he felt that the silence between them grow

"I um... wanted to er..." Dranzer began to say when she was cut off by Dizzy walking over to them

"do you both like the sounds of our masters having a family day?" she asked them, Dranzer was about to speak when Driger spoke first

"no it's a terrible idea!" he spoke with such anger that every bitbeast took a step back! "my master isn't attending that stupid thing any ways!" he continued in a less angry tone

Exit bitbeast realm

Ray dried his eyes and smiled at Kai who by now had a large wet patch on his top, he looked around to see where were the rest of the bladebreakers but they were nowhere to be seen! Kai gently touched Rays face which caused said boy to snap his head towards his team leader, Kai used his thump to gently rub rays cheek, a slight blush grew on the smaller bladers cheeks which made Kai blush as well! Ray could see Kai closing the gap between them very slowly, time itself seemed to stop as the gap between their lips seemed to disappear. Just as Kai was about to kiss the raven haired beauty Tyson fell into the room screaming about how hungry he was!

"TYSON YOU WERE JUST FED!" Kai yelled at him obviously not happy that his one chance to to kiss Ray was interrupted!

"but I'm still hungry!" Tyson whined as he stamped his foot down on the ground like a spoilt brat. A loud ping caught both boys off guard and made them both jump into the air!

"sorry!" Ray simply said as he handed a plate full of left over food to Tyson "here Tyson don't eat it all at once!" he continued smiling as Tyson ran off with a smile on his face which went from ear to ear!

"he is so annoying!" Kai whispered angrily he turned to look at Ray and jumped back when he noticed that Ray was extremely close to him

"Kai were you about to kiss me?" Ray asked him his voice dripping with fear. Kai gently wrapped his arms around Ray not knowing waht to say on one hand he had been carrying strange feelings for the smaller boy and on the other hand he wasn't sure if the almost happened kiss could have told him how he felt and so seeing nothing wrong with the other hand he said that to Ray and was surprised when Ray punched his stomach as hard as he could! (which didn't hurt Kai) _"is that all I'm good for?" _Ray screamed in his head as tears filled his eyes _"nobody fucking cares!" _he thought as he broke away from Kai's grip and ran out of Tysons house. Kai stood in the kitchen completely shocked

_"what did i do?"_ he thought to himself as placed his hand on his stomach where Ray had punched him. He silently walked out of the kitchen and out of the house not really seeing where he was going

**"Master Kai are you alright?"**Dranzers voice entered his mind

**"yes Dranzer I'm alright but I'm not to sure about Ray!"** Kai admitted as he saw a flash of Rays hair in front of him

**"Master Kai can walk very fast!" **Dranzer laughed as Kai looked shocked at the fact that had almost caught up to Ray! He continued to walk and in no time had caught up with the smaller blade and wrapped his arms around him drawing him in for a hug.

"don't ever run away from me again Ray" Kai said gently as he rubbed Ray's tummy drawing a purr from the smaller boy. _"wait did he just purr?"_ he thought to himself as he spun Ray around so they were face to face "did you just purr?" Kai asked him as he held onto Ray by his arms

"why? are you going to rat me off to the officials?" Ray asked trying to sound angry though his voice was thick with fear, upon seeing Kai shake his head his eyes grew wide and his ears twitched "Kai somebody else knows!" Ray said fearfully as he heard sirens heading for the two of them. Kai held onto Ray tightly saying that nobody was going to get him. A few seconds later a fire engine roared past and continued down the road, Ray breathed a sigh of relive and so did Kai!

"nobodies going to hurt you while I am the teams leader!" Kai promised Ray as Kai dragged Ray back towards Tyson's house "now did you or did you not purr?"

"fine I did purr!" Ray said unhappily "only because I'm a neko-jin!" he continued and ended up walking into Kai's back "whats wrong Kai?"

"nothings wrong but why didn't you tell us?" Kai asked him in his usual serious voice he turned around and looked at Ray straight in the eye "you do realise that your going to have to tell the others don't you?" he said rather than asked

"b-but Kai Tyson is a specieist((1))!" Ray whinned as he looked into Kai's eyes, Kai turned around and continued to drag Ray back. When they did get back they walked up to the others and Tyson ran up to Ray and hugged him.

"alright you three Ray has something he'd like to share with us don't you Ray?" Kai said as he somehow preyed Tyson off Ray

"well I'm a er..." Ray began to say but ended up hoping from one leg to another "I'm a neko-jin there are you happy Kai?!" Ray said loudly as he turned to glare at Kai who was looking at everybody else. Only Tyson seemed surprised by Rays announcement!

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DARE YOU BE A NEKO-JIN?" Tyson yelled at Ray though he wasn't that far away from him

"Tyson i can't help it i was born as a neko-jin!" Ray told him obviously scared of what Tyson might do

"Tyson i knew Ray was a neko-jin!" Max piped up smiling at Ray "my mom had taught me how to spot one!" he continued as he stood up and walked to Ray "firstly theres the amberish eyes, secondly his fangs and thirdly his pointy ears!" Max finished happy with himself that he had guessed what Ray was correctly! Tyson stared at them all as three of his team mates surrounded that, that cat! And yet at the same time he was too was scared for Ray he knew that other humans would be more than happy to hurt and maybe even kill him!

_"I can't let that happen!"_he thought to himself as Max, Kenny and Kai walked out of the room leaving him and Ray all alone. "Ray I'm sorry you just caught me off gaurd!" Tyson said walking slowly up to Ray

"I knida guessed that Tyson!" Ray laughed as he saw how slow Tyson was walking "and Tyson I don't bite!"

"I know, I know anyways why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tyson asked him though unlike kai he didn't look straight into Rays eyes

"because I thought you'd hand me over to the government!" Ray replyed hearing gasps behind him from the others " and i thought you were a specieist"

"no I'm not I just pretended that I was!" Tyson said wrapping one arm around Rays shoulders "we won't let anybody hurt you!" he said before going outside to join everybody else thus leaving Ray with his thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

mermaid999girl: ok heres another chapter hope you all enjoy! please R&R

((1)) it's kind of like racism as people hate creatures like vampires, neko-jins etc just because they are not human!


	5. Rape, confession and kidnap

mermaid999girl: please enjoy this! I can make another chapter again i am sorry for making you lovely people wait for so long!

Disclaimer: I do not own bey blade

**"bitbeast talking to master/mistress and vise versa"**

**"blader to blader"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Drigger we need to train not sit around and do nothing!" Dranzer yelled at the top of her lungs at the guy that she pretty much wanted to attack, it had been three days since the white tigers master admitted to being a Neko-Jin and since then all that the tiger had done was sit around not looking at any of the bladebreakers (a/n: yep even the bitbeasts are in a team!) and even though she wanted to hurt him she also wanted him to tell her what was wrong.

"sorry Dranzer but I can't train today I-i have a lot on my mind right now" Drigger said not daring to look at his team captain, heck even Dragoon was training! He stood up and walked past Dranzer his head hanging in shame

_"why is he hanging his head?" _Dranzer thought to herself as she walked over to Draciel.

Drigger looked over his shoulder, seeing Dranzer talk to Draciel he could only imagine what was going through Dranzers mind, he continued to walk hoping that his mater would allow him to leave the blade and get some exercise outside (a/n: only Drigger can leave the beyblade for now) sure enough he could hear a conversation between his master and master Kai

**"Kai why are you following me?"** his masters voice rang through his head

**"I'm just making sure that you're ok!" **Master Kai said, Drigger growled he was prepared to jump out of his masters blade if he was needed

**"Kai I'm fine!"** his master said his voice clearly showing how annoyed he was becoming

"Drigger are ok?" a small voice behind him asked

"yes Draciel i'm fine!" Drigger said as he turned to face the younger female, her face told him that she didn't believe him. Images flashed through his mind all of them had Galeon in them, he shivered and turned his head away from Draciel

"What does Galeon have to do with it?" Draciel asked knowing what was wrong as Drigger had absently mindfully muttered his name.

"well it's like this...."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flashback**

Drigger sat back enjoying the wind that flowed past him, he was glad of the solitude and the fact that only the white tigers knew of his favorite spot. He heard footsteps behind him and recognised Galeons scent, he stood up and turned round expecting his friend to be smiling at him but instead what he faced was something that chilled him to the bone (a/n: yes they have bones) it was the same look that other tigers from his family would give him every time before they raped him.

"Drigger don't look at me like that!" Glaeon yelled as he pounced onto Drigger with such force that the tiger fell over "this won't hurt" he sneered as he ripped off the tigers clothing. he licked his victims neck sending shivers down his spine, his hand on the white chest he bit down drawing blood that was red. soon Glaeon took his own clothes off and grinned evilly at Drigger who had tears in his eyes. Glaeon grabbed Driggers legs and lifted them over his shoulders and forced his way into Driggers tight entrance. He didn't wait before he started to pound into Drigger, cries of pain filled the air along with grunts of pleasure "Drigger you are sooo tight!" the black lion said as he grabbed Driggers own member and pumped it ruthlessly. A loud yell came over the grunts of Glaeon and Drigger was glad to see the blurring out lining of Dragoon, but before he could cry out for help he was hit on the head by a heavy object and his world turned black.

**End Flashback**

"and that's what happened" Drigger said looking up to see not just Draciel but Dragoon, Dranzer and Dizzi looking at him with anger and pity written all over their faces

"THAT SCUM BAG WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Dragoon yelled as he punched his own hand, Dranzer sat down next to Drigger (who had sat down while he was talking) and had an arm around him, Draciel was crying slightly as she didn't know what to say or do and Dizzi was trying to think of what to do to get back at the black lion

"what can we do?" dizzi wondered out loud as a voice filtered through from their masters world

**"hey Dizzi whats up?" **Max said happily not knowing what they had just heard

**"nothing much Max"**Dizzi said untruthfully which caused the others to stare at her

"Dizzi you never lie!" Drigger whispered to her shock written on his face

**With The Bladers**

"Max whats wrong?" Tyson asked his friend as Kenny continued to talk to Dizzi

"I think we need to have a group meeting" Max simply stated as he sat down next to Kenny "and Tyson don't start complaining about Ray not being here to cook lunch for ya!" he said as he saw his friends mouth open. A loud 'we're back' came from the door as Ray and Kai walked in to the room, Ray had his hair down and seemed to be struggling to breathe which gave Tyson the wrong impression

"oh did we have fun?" he said suggestively

"no *pant* Tyson I'm *pant* having an *pant* asthma *pant* Attack!" Ray just managed to say before falling to his knees his hands on his throat wheezing loudly everyone jumped up and was at his side within seconds, even though Kai yelled at the to give Ray some space to breathe they continued to crowd round him till Ray lost consciousness and was breathing slowly. Kai slowly picked up the unconscious Neko-jin and placed him on the sofa while ordering Tyson to get a blanket and a pillow.

"since when was Ray Asthmatic?" Max questioned nobody in particular

"ever since he was five" came the blunt reply from Kai "Mr D paid a doctor to find out what was wrong with him" he explained as he was meet with blank faces. He looked at Ray who was still wheezing slightly as Tyson, who had returned from their bedroom, placed the pillow under Ray's head and the blanket over him

"poor Ray everything always happens to him!" Max said as the four of them sat down on the floor just in front of the sofa, even though nobody said anything they all agreed with what Max had said

"yo my home dogs tea is ready!" came the yell that they would have loved but worry kept them in their places, all of them remained in their spots as Grandpa came into the room, one look told him everything "my homeboys you gotta eat! Ray wouldn't wants ya's ta starve cos of him!" he said sitting down in one of the single chairs "I'll look afta him while you dog's eat!" The group knew better than to argue so they quickly left the room if only to stop Grandpa from waking Ray up.

**Half An Hour Later**

Kai sighed as he continued to look at Ray's sleeping form, He had sent the others out to train and volunteered to look after Ray, his mind was whirling as he stared at the beauty lieing before him. A slight movement caught his eye and he was snapped back to reality as Ray slowly woke up.

"Kai what happened?" he asked still half asleep

"you had an asthma attack and callasped" Kai said as he stood up and placed his hand on Ray's forehead "are you feeling?" he asked as he looked at the younger blader

"yes Kai I'm fine just tired and thirsty" Ray said blushing when he realised how close Kai was, he could feel his face heat up as Kai began to close the gap between them _"is he trying to kiss me again?"_ Ray thought as Kai's lips made contact with his own, strong but gentle arms warpped themselves around him, it wasn't like all of the others who had kissed him they had been rough and forceful but Kai's was soft and gentle, he didn't barge his way into his mouth but gently kissed the lips that blocked him access, soon Kai broke the kiss smiling softly

"That was what I was hoping to do the last time" he said a blush clear on his face "Ray I care about you more than a teammate or a friend or even a bestfriend!" Kai continued with a growing unease "I really, really wanted to tell you this for a long time Ray, I-i-i love you Ray!" Kai said with his eyes closed tightly waiting for a punch or slap that he was sure Ray would dish out but none came, he opened his eyes to see Ray staring at him his eyes wide withshock and with a hint of fear?

"Kai are you lying?" Ray questioned him "nobody's told me that since mother......" he couldn't continue that sentence as he broke down into tears

"Ray I haven't lied to you before why would I lie now?" Kai asked him as he drew Ray in for a hug, Ray spoke but all that Kai could pick up was "aunt" "not" and "loveable" with those three words Kai guessed that Ray had said something along the lines of "my Aunt had told me that I was not loveable!" "Ray you are loveable everyone on this team loves you in some form of way, Max for example loves you as though you were his older brother!" Kai said gentle as Ray looked at him with large sad eyes

"K-k-kai did you r-r-really meant what y-you said?" Ray asked as his tear dried up

"yes off course I did Ray wh..." Kai started to say but stopped when he saw Ray's ears twitch

"Kai why is your Grandfather here? Ray asked fearfully as the door behind him opened to reveal Voltaire

"hello Kai, Raspit" Voltaire sneered as he walked over to the two boys "Kai let that Raspit go and come with me now!" he barked as he grabbed Kai's hair, a yelp was heard as Voltaire dropped his Grandson and turned round to see the bladebreakers with their blades out aiming right at him, all except Tyson who had launched his blade already.

"get away from them you evil old creep!" Max said angerly as he took a brave step forwards, only to have Voltaire laugh at him before throwing a small blue bomb to the ground causing a lot of smoke to fill the room. Five minutes passed for the smoke to clear completely and when it did Kenny gasped when he saw that not only was Voltaire gone but Ray was aswell! "Kai we've got to save him!........ again" Max said whispering the again part Kai nodded not really paying Max any attention as he had found a note from Voltaire....

* * *

mermaid999girl: what do yous all think? it took me a while to write plus i hit a writers block was that obvious? if so please don't hesitate to say so! thank you for reading please R&R


	6. Feelings and Flashback

mermaid999girl: i am sorry for making you lovely people wait for so long! i had exams then fell unwell with um....... womanly problems, much better now though!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

**"bitbeast talking to master/mistress and vise versa"**

**"blader to blader"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The note had held very little information if any, it had said something along the lines of "if you don't do such and such in so many weeks then the cat will suffer" Tyson had moaned about having to rescue Ray again and Kai had punched his face thus giving the world champ a lovely black eye! Max and Kenny were talking quietly between them leaving Kai pacing around the room and Tyson holding a bag of frozen peas to his eye. Kai's pacing was bugging the other boys though none of them let it show, they knew that Kai had declared his love for Ray and that any attempt to comfort him would only make things worse for their captain.

**"Master Kai?" **Dranzer's voice filtered into Kai's head stopping him in mid-step with his left foot still in the air

**"yes Dranzer what is it?" **Kai enquired upon hearing how hesitant Dranzer was

**"Voltaire lost Master Ray" **Dranzer said hoping to cheer her master up, Kai blinked and spotted everybody else staring at him as though he wasn't from planet Earth. It was then that Kai knew that he had said something out loud as Tyson ran to the kitchen yelling something about Ray killing him for 'stealing' the peas, Max started jumping around while Kenny got a first aid kit ready just in case. Two loud yelps were heard from the hallway not far from the kitchen and front door

"Tyson why is the floor covered in frozen peas!?" Rays voice could be heard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Enter Bit Beast Realm**

The bit beasts watched as their masters crowded round Ray checking to see if he was fine, the blue dragon laughed as he saw his master run away from Drigers master, Draciel was too busy crying with relief along with her master, Dranzer was busy watching Driger who was glowing slightly from pure joy. Dizzi soon told Dragoon and Draciel to leave Driger and Dranzer alone as there were things that the two of them needed to say.

"Driger are you ok?" Dranzer asked the white tiger as soon as the others had left them

"After what Galeon did," Driger started to say "I don't think I will be ok for a good while" he whispered his answer as he sank down to his knees and covered his face with his hands (a/n: they are in a human ish form) light sobs were soon heard coming from the obviously broken tiger. Driger sobbed harder when he felt warm arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, the sobs causing his body to shake violently beneath Dranzer's arms. after what seemed like hours Drigers sobs ebbed away leaving behind a shivering tiger.

"Feeling any better?" Dranzer asked in a tone of voice that she only used for Driger, soft and full of love, a nod was all she got from the tiger though he did grab hold of her bright red top and buried his face into her neck before sighing a sigh of relief. Dranzer raised and ran her hand through Drigers long white hair that had green streaked through it, she had always thought it was softer than silk. Dranzer continued to hold onto Driger even after it became apparent that he no longer needed the comfort that the embrace gave him.

"Thank you Dranzer" Driger said pulling away from the warm embrace rather reluctantly, Driger looked right into Dranzers eyes for the first time that day, he felt as though he could see into her very soul. neither bit beast noticed that the space between them crumple away nor did they notice the black mass watching them from a far.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Exist Bit Beast Realm**

About an hour or so after Ray had returned and gotten checked over by his team mates did Kai finaly yell at everyone that it was time for bed, Tyson and Max went to the room that they shared Kenny went to his own room thus leaving Kai and Ray to go to their room. Kai watched Ray walk slowly to their room noticing a slight limp in the younger boys walk, he also noticed that Rays pants were slightly torn and his hair ruffled and caked in a gooey substance.

"Ray what did Voltaire do to you?" Kai asked him his voice thick with worry but he did spit his Grandfathers name out with loads of venom.

"N-nothing Kai" Ray replied, he knew it was pointless to lie to Kai but he couldn't help but remember what Voltaire had said to him afterwards

Flashbak

As Voltaire rolled off Ray breathing deeply he snarled as the cat tried to crawl away from him and to his slightly torn clothes

"You will tell Kai what happened here got that Raspit?" he sneered knowing the answer before the cat could give it to him, as if to show how much he meant it he grabbed the cats hair and snaked his hand round to the slender neck where a slim gold chain with a love heart locket lay on the cats slender chest, with a quick motion of his hand Voltaire snapped the chain and pocketed the locket before throwing the cats limp body away from him in disgust

End Flashback

Ray became aware of a hand moving in front of his face, he stared at Kai who stared right back at him

"Ray whats wrong? you seemed to zone out on me there!" Kai asked him pulling him into what was meant to be a comforting hug but only ended up making the smaller boy flinch away and nearly fall down the stairs.

* * *

Kitty: please R&R and i really am sorry for making you guys wait, and i'm sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes!


	7. Scars And Mysteries

mermaid999girl: this chapter is for my lovely loyal reader suzanne! i will update the other story A.S.A.P just for you aswell ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

**"bitbeast talking to master/mistress and vise versa"**

**"blader to blader" in the bit beast realm**

_"thinking"_

**_Sarcasm_**

**

* * *

**

**Kai's POV**

I don't know why but seeing the flash of fear that crossed Ray's eyes as he leaned slowly backwards towards the stairs made reach out grab his top (or what was left of it) and pull him harshly into my arms. The dazed look he had had before had been scary enough without the thought of him falling down the stairs as well! All us bladers and supporting adults had agreed that Ray was very breakable, hard to believe since he's a neko-jin but oh well, my attention snaps back to Ray when I hear him whimper and cry on my top, his whole body was shaking against mine and he was muttering something that I couldn't quite make out.

"It's ok Ray" I tried to reassure him but it made the waterworks worse! his shaking increased and his whimpering grew louder. I couldn't think, what was I supposed to do? Hold him tighter? Dry his tears? Tell him to pull himself together? I opted for the hold him tighter, which by the way seemed to work! He did stop crying and his shaking died down but he still whimpered though it was much softer and quieter. He raised his head to look at me, his large amber eyes were full of tears. I almost lost myself in them. "lets get you into some fresh clothes" I said as I gently picked him up bridal style and froze when i felt a warm sticky liquid soak my arm. _"Ray what did he do to you?" _I couldn't help but think as I walked towards our room.

* * *

**Two To Five Minutes Later**

Once in our room I lay him down on my bed and gently removed what was left of his clothing, his whole torso was bruised and littered with bite marks and scratches. His legs had more bruises but less bite marks and blood was coming out of his rear. My anger grew quickly _"how dare he touch my Ray like that!"_I punched the nearest wall making Ray whimper again and cower away from me, I gently touched the top of his head as I undid the his hair allowing it to fall down his back like a sticky waterfall. Ray had his back to me with his bruised arms covering his erm........ private area

"Ray I need to see what he has done to you!" I said trying to turn him around to face me "I only saw your chest and um..... behind" I wrap my arms around him as he whimpered again

"Isn't that enough?" he asked me only turning his head, his lips had burst in more than one place and were swollen. "Kai you know what he did!" he cried out as turned his head away from me again, yes it was obvious that my dear **_Grandfather_** had raped him and that I was pissed off at him for it but every time my anger grew Ray would flinch away from me, I had to ask him.

"Ray do you think I'm mad at you?" he turned to look at me again

"Aren't you?" he asked me clearly confused, even more so when I told him that I wasn't angry with him but with my grandfather! "KAI!!" he suddenly yelled as completely turned and ponced on me then holding onto me like a life line. My eyes widened when I realised something, there had been a bite mark on his down belows! Oh and before you say it, I'm not a prev! I looked at Ray when he mumbled something close to my ear that shocked me and confirmed what I'd caught a glimpse of "he bit me down there"

"Ray I promise you that I will never let him touch you ever again!" I told him holding him tighter as a thought entered my mind.

* * *

**Enter Bit Beast Realm End Kai's POV**

Dranzer smiled at Driger who smiled right back as they saw the moment between their masters

"Why do I get the feeling that you lost to Dragoon on purpose?" Dranzer asked the white tiger who currently had his arms around the red phoenix, a soft laugh answered Dranzers question "Driger I hope you know what you're doing!" Dranzer whispered just loud enough for the tiger to hear

"I do know what I'm doing" Driger said a frown growing on his face "I helped him make friends that accepted him for who he is and not judge him for what he is!" Dranzers eyes widened when she fully understood what Driger had said _"so Master Ray has been hurt in the past?" _she thought as she leaned up and kissed the tigers cheek. "I lost to Dragoon in the hopes that Master Tyson would help Ray to heal the wounds that he carries" Dranzer nodded her head slowly, she had always known that the tiger had a huge heart almost as big as the scar that she could clearly see on his face now (his fur usualy hides it) the thick redish pink scar snaked down Drigers left side of his face and cut his left eye in half. when Dizzi had seen it she had proclaimed a miracul that he could still see from his left eye

"A cut like that should have blinded you Driger!" Dizzi had almost yelled, Dragoon and Draciel had bugged him for weeks afterwards trying to find out who had hurt him like that, though Driger remained silent and never gave a name.

"Driger when are you going to tell me who hurt you?" Dranzer said allowing her hand to follow Drigers scar down his face before following his jaw line towards his lips, A shiver ran through as he leaned forward to capture the phoenix's lips with his own.

* * *

**Exsit Bit Beast Realm**

Kai Placed Ray on his own bed in fresh pjs, he had helped his kitten to wash as much of Voltaire they could off of him though Ray had said that he could still feel the old creeps hands on him (a/n: what did you think Kai was thinking off?). Kai then warpped the duvet over his kitten before changing for his own bed.

* * *

Kitty: ok here ya go suzanne hope you likey!

Ray: Driger has a scar?

Driger: i thought you knew!

Kitty: anyways please R&R!


	8. Drigers Problem, New Allies

Kitty: ok another chappie with more Driger!

Ray: suzanne you made Kitty's head grow!

Kitty: tis not my fault that suzanne likes me!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

**"bitbeast talking to master/mistress and vise versa"**

**"blader to blader" in the bit beast realm**

_"thinking"_

**_Sarcasm_**

**

* * *

**

**Drigers POV**

Last night had the same as every other night; my Master had a nightmare which I chased away before it could walk him up screaming. Dranzer had slept half on me and half on the floor, nothing against her but my fur felt as though it would catch fire! She is hot in more than one way! Draciel had jumped on us this morning yelling about a charity event in India that Mr. D had invited us to along with our Master's parents; oh joy is what I said to that! Dragoon followed his Masters footsteps this morning and ate everything! Thankfully Dizzi, Draciel and Dranzer managed to eat something......... however it was very little and compared to me lots! For you see I've yet to eat! Currently we were in our blades in our Master's pockets in an airport waiting to go to India for something that I knew that my Master is going to hate with a passion!

"Driger are you ok?" Draciel asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder, her eyes were full of worry as I had unknowingly had started to chew on my bottom lip which was bleeding now. One look was all she needed before sighing "Galeon's not going to get you we won't let him!" Dragoon growled out loud and Dizzi stuttered a bit as she to her Master Kenny

"Draciel I'm fine, really I am!" I smiled widely at her though she must have known that the smile was a fake, Draciel could always tell a faked smile from a genuine one! Creepy really, the way she can make you laugh when all you want to do is to curl up and die! "Draciel stop staring at me!" I couldn't help but laugh, see she's dangerous never leave her alone!

"Got ya Driger!" she laughed with me as our Masters boarded the plane.

Once settled I got talking to Dragoon, I really had to tell that I lost to him on purpose; he was sitting next to me talking about beating everybody all over again

"Does that include me?" I asked him as he stopped to eat a whole hot dog with all the trimmings in one bite! Thankfully he waited until his mouth was empty before looking at me with confused eyes

"No Driger we're on the same team why would I want to battle you?" he asked me before he ate yet another hot dog the exactly the same way

"Well I lost our battle on purpose" I said to him carefully "remember the one where our Master's first meet?" his face turned from slightly blue to bright red and his fist smacks into my face right over my scar, Dranzer pounced on him while Draciel looked at my scar which must have opened a bit due to the force that Dragoon had used.

"YOU BASTARD, WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT ME?" Dragoon yelled at me hatred dripping from his voice, Dranzer smacked his head harshly as Draciel was trying to take my mind off what Dragoon was saying, and cleaning up the blood that was streaming down my face in a very thin waterfall. Dizzi had abruptly stopped talking to Kenny to see what was wrong with the rest off us. A howl grew from the distance as Wolborg ran up to us with Falborg not far behind him. One look at us and they knew everything! Wolborg walked up to Dragoon and punched him in his gut whilst he was snarling out some swear words.

"What happened here?" Falborg asked as she and Draciel wiped my face of blood though I was sure that they were only spreading the blood around my face rather than off

**"Ray what's wrong?"** I heard Master Tala ask my Master his voice thick with worry

**"Drigers not responding to me!"** Master Ray replied with a slight shake to his voice **"And Dizzi stopped half way through a conversation with Kenny, what if Drigers hurt?"** I shivered violently as I raised my head to answer him

**"Master I'm fine no need to worry about me!"** I called to him; my blade was out of his pocket showing everybody near by him a gentle green glow.

**"Don't scare me like that!" **Master Ray said before turning back to his friends as the plane landed.

* * *

**At the airport**

Once outside the plane our Masters headed towards the conveyor belt for their stuff, Dragoon refused to talk to me saying that I was no longer his friend, Draciel had slapped him along with Dranzer and Falborg. Wolborg being the good friend that he is swore that Dragoon was stupid to make assumptions and then refuse to listen to reason! What hurt me the most was that Dragoon said that I was selfish, how could he say that? When all I've done since meeting him was pushed my own needs aside for Master Rays and his? Dranzer knew that I never think of myself when we make decisions for the team! I think of them and what they might want, Wolborg shook his head at me as he took in my depressed expression.

"It's not your fault that the dragon is an idiot!" Wolborg said before wrapping his arms around my thin shoulders (I have the same body shape as my Master) he leaned his chin on top of my head as he drew circles on chest. "So what's this about Galeon?" he asked me his voice full of fake curiosity

"He raped me" I whispered back knowing full well that he heard me, Dranzer and Falborg ran up to us, Falborg had a look on her face that scared me and Wolborgs arms were replaced for Dranzers lovely warm ones.

"He will suffer for this!" both Falborg and Wolborg said rising their fists together, there was something about their promise that scared me but no matter Galeon had this coming! I shivered despite the warmth that I was getting from Dranzer, all of my friends eyes were on me as I pushed myself from Dranzer and turned into my tiger form, my eyes scanned the surrounding area. I knew they were close I just couldn't see them! A flash or orange and black caught my eye and the tail of my father vanished off to some odd place a growl worked it's way up my throat as Wolborg joined me in his wolf form, the girls stared at us as Wolborg tried to calm me down.

* * *

Kitty: ok another chappie hopefully another review! (A.K.A please R&R)

Ray: it was all in Drigers POV, why?

Kitty: because Driger is awesome!

Driger: thank you, but why is my dad there?

Kitty: you'll see!


	9. Vision And New Teammates

Kitty: ok another chappie with more Dranzer!

Kai: are you ill?

Kitty: no why? are you worried about me?

Kai: yes two chappies in a day?

Kitty: tis for suzanne!

* * *

Dranzer is wearing a red dress and red shoes and has long shoulder length wavy strawberry blond hair

Draciel is wearing a purple dress and matching shoes withmid back length purple-ish pink hair

Driger is wearing a white top and pants set with green strips on them and matching trainers his hair his knee length and whit with green streaks through it

Dragoon is wear dark blue pants and a light blue top with navy blue trainers his hair is short and spiky and dark navy blue

Bladers are in season 1 clothing!

just so's you know!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

**"bitbeast talking to master/mistress and vise versa"**

**"blader to blader" in the bit beast realm**

_"thinking"_

**_Sarcasm_**

**

* * *

**

**Dranzers POV**

I sighed for felt like the 100th time since our masters arrived at the hotel, turns out that Mr. D wanted to talk to our Masters about a new addition to the team! A moan from the blue dragon caught my attention, all he's been doing since Driger confessed to losing to him on purpose was rant and rave about the tiger in the harshest way possible, thinking of my tiger I couldn't help but turn my head when I heard him sniff. Tears were falling down his face and he wasn't even trying to stop them! Since I was ahead of him I slowed my pace until we were walking next to each other, he tried to smile at me but failed as he sobbed quietly next to me. I shivered as I thought back to Drigers tiger form growling at nothing or what seemed like nothing, it took Wolborg a good 10 minutes to calm Drigerdown enough to be in his human form and now here he was crying right next to me and all because that stupid dragon wouldn't let him explain himself! Our Masters got to Mr. D's room quickly and we (the bit beasts) saw another beast already there waiting for us, he was medium height with short dark blondehair that just reached the bottom of his ears and pale skin along with blue eyes. His whole being covered in plain white clothing (white top, white pants and white shoes) he looked at us all, his eyes lingering on Driger with a look of pure sympathy

"Hi my name is Pegathia, it's nice to meet you all!" He said holding his hand out to me I took his hand just to show Dragoon what being nice to someone means, he laughs at something before looking at Dragoon "be nice Dragoon I doubt Dranzer here is happy with you!" he said knowingly before looking back at me with a smile. I gasp as I realise that his hand is roasting hot, and that's coming from me!

"What do you know?" Dragoon growled the question out thus making Pegathia stare at him

"I know lots!" was the simple answer Dragoon got before Pegathia turned his attention to Driger "Don't worry he'll realise how important you are to him soon" Pegathia said reassuringly to Driger "Who else would stay quiet under this much pressure?" voices began to filter into our world.

**"Hello boys!"** a female voice says to our Masters

**"Erm hi why are you here?"** Master Kai asked her **"This is a Bladebreakers only meeting!"** he continued in a highly confused voice (though he masked it well)

**"I am a Bladebreaker says Mr. D!"**the girl says gaining a gasp from everyone (except Pegathia and Mr. D and herself obviously)

**"Boys the reason for this is because we need a girl who can blade on the team so the critics will stop calling the Bladebreakers a bunch of sexist pigs!"**Mr. D said loudly, we looked at Pegathia who nodded his head at us

"It was for the teams benefit" he explained "and my Mistress worked hard for right and privilege to be on her favourite team!" he smiled as her voice was directed at him

**"Pegathia are they being nice to you?"** the girl said with no concern at all

**"Yes Mistress Amaya they are nice to me!" **he replied to her smiling "shall we go outside to meet them?" he smiled at us as my vision blurred

* * *

**Outside Of The Bit Beast Realm**

I heard a gasp behind me and saw a girl with short dirty blonde hair and wearing the exactly the same outfit as Pegathia though she had a large chest and she seemed proud of it

"Dranzer? how? Why?" Master Kai couldn't get the words out so I looked at him and gasped, we were in our Masters world!

Driger looked comfortable out here but me Dizzi, Draciel and Dragoon looked around us confused out of our minds!

"I did this so you guys could express yourselves more clearly!" 'Amaya' said as she looked at us "Oh and please don't cry again Driger it hurts Dranzer to see you cry!" Mr. D looked at her and smiled before telling us that she's psychic and can read minds see spirits and the future. Amaya froze her eyes glazed over as if she was seeing something bad, her whimpers scared us all especially when she started to speak "Don't do it to him," she said shaking violently "Driger run!" Driger snapped his head up once he heard this, his face paled considerably then her voice changed as if she were speaking as someone else "orange, too much orange!" she said loudly not quite yelling "must get back to Dranzer, Master Ray!"

Driger looked comfortable out here but me Dizzi, Draciel and Dragoon looked around us confused out of our minds!

"I did this so you guys could express yourselves more clearly!" 'Amaya' said as she looked at us "Oh and please don't cry again Driger it hurts Dranzer to see you cry!" Mr. D looked at her and smiled before telling us that she's psychic and can read minds see spirits and the future. Amaya froze her eyes glazed over as if she was seeing something bad, her whimpers scared us all especially when she started to speak "Don't do it to him," she said shaking violently "Driger run!" Driger snapped his head up once he heard this, his face paled considerably then her voice changed as if she were speaking as someone else "orange, too much orange!" she said loudly not quite yelling "must get back to Dranzer, back to Master Ray!" Pegathia held her hand as she slowly broke from the vision to look at Driger "I spoke about you didn't I?" she smiled softly at him before turning to Pegathia "it's avoidable!" she said happily though he frowned

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice was thick with worry and uncertainty

"Yes but its up to Driger!" she replied before looking at Driger sadly

* * *

Kitty: another chappie! please R&R

Driger: what the hell?

Kitty: wait and see!


	10. Kidnapping And Confessions

Kitty: ok another chappie again for suzanne, is she the only person reading this story?

Ray: looks like it!

Kitty: i'm aiming for a longer chappie than 1,385 words!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (though Amaya, Pegathia and some other bit beasts are mine!)

**"bitbeast talking to master/mistress and vise versa"**

**"blader to blader" in the bit beast realm**

_"thinking"_

**_Sarcasm_**

**

* * *

**

**Later That Same Day Else Where**

He paced around the tree that once held 'Him', he couldn't believe that after 495 years his son, the misfit was back in India. His orange and black fur made him almost invisible against the forest where he and his family stayed, he had to capture the misfit and soon as he didn't know how long 'He' would be staying in India. His mate walked up to him her paws making no sound as they touched the forest floor

"Darling we will get him and retain him soon" she growled out her reassurance though he wasn't convinced.

"It will be hard with Pegathia near by him!" he growled his hatred "His Mistress has powers far beyond us!" the Bengal tiger walked away from the tree as his mate stared at the chain that used to hold 'Him'.

* * *

**With The Bladebreakers Later On**

Amaya smiled as she watched the boys joke around well only three of them (Kenny, Tyson and Max) their bit beasts were still out and the girls were talking about boys

"You are so lucky that you have Driger!" she heard Draciel say happily to Dranzer who then looked dreamily at Driger "I wish Dragoon would notice me! But all he does is look at you!" the pain in Draciel's voice shook Dranzer out of her day dream

"Draciel you should tell him that!" Dranzer said as Dragoon passed behind her pinching her bum "And before I burn him to nothing!" Dragoon turned to look at the girls his large innocent eyes made Draciels heart melt but infuriated Dranzer _"Does he have to be an idiot?!" _she thought as she walked up to her tiger who was pretending not to watch the little exchange between his team mates. "Driger darling, how are you my baby?" she asked him loudly, loud enough to attract the attention of the Masters

"Dranzer please don't make Dragoon any angrier with me!" Driger whispered to her before saying a bit louder that he was fine and asking how she was, he could sense everybody's eyes on him which made him uncomfortable especially when Dragoon smirked at him.

"Dragoon I-I need to talk with you!" Draciel said thus saving Driger from the spotlight, she knew that he hated being in the spot light (even though he had never told her!) everybody turned to watch her as she blushed bright red "Dragoon I-I love you!" she finally yelled gaining a clap from someone that she could only guess was Driger

* * *

**Flashback Draciels POV**

I looked up as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard coming my way, the blurry outline of Driger made me sob harder, why didn't Dragoon not come and find me? I knew Dragoon better than the tiger who was quieter than Master Kai! He stopped right next to me and smiled

"Are you going to stay here all night by yourself?" he asked me sounding somewhat amused "I'm amazed that the others didn't find you first!" that comment made me pay more attention to him; his smile was one of discomfort it was as if he never really spoke to others before

I looked up as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard coming my way, the blurry outline of Driger made me sob harder, why didn't Dragoon not come and find me? I knew Dragoon better than the tiger who was quieter than Master Kai! He stopped right next to me and smiled

"Are you going to stay here all night by yourself?" he asked me sounding somewhat amused "I'm amazed that the others didn't find you first!" that comment made me pay more attention to him; his smile was one of discomfort it was as if he never really spoke to others before, he very slowly sat next to me whip his hair out of face with a flick of his head as he done so giving me a flash of a long scar down his face

"How did that happen?" I couldn't help but ask him as I raised my hand and followed it from the top of his head to his jaw line, passing half way through his eye as I went

"I can't remember how I got it I was really young at the time" he smiled again at me as he took in my tear stained face "Enough about me what about you? Why are you here alone and crying?" he wrapped an arm around me and spoke extremely gently as if one false word would break me completely

"Dragoon doesn't know!" I sobbed into his shoulder; I felt his discomfort though he never pushed me off him "He doesn't know what I feel!" he wrapped his other arm around me shushing me and saying that it would be alright and someday Dragoon may return my feelings for him!

He became my best friend that day and has since become something more along the lines of an older brother, I looked back at Dragoon who was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, turning to Driger I saw him give me a thumps up as if to say 'well done little sis!' Dranzer and Dizzi were looking at Driger then at me with confusion clearly written on their faces, I relooked at Dragoon who had by now snapped his mouth shut and was thinking hard about something

"Are you serious?" He asked me looking away from to glare at Driger as if he had told me to say that "Did he tell you to say that just so's he could steal Dranzer?" Master Tyson looked shocked as did everybody else

"No Dragoon I really do love you!" I yelled before flinging myself onto him, thus doing two things

Hugging the man that I my brother from the man that I loved.

"Dragoon why would you think that?" Driger said edging towards the door, before any of us could react, Pegathia had stepped forward to restrain Dragoon as Driger made a quick escape through the door of our Master hotel living room.

Driger ran out of the hotel with lighting speed and into the forest behind said hotel

* * *

**End Flashback**

He became my best friend that day and has since become something more along the lines of an older brother, I looked back at Dragoon who was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, turning to Driger I saw him give me a thumps up as if to say 'well done little sis!' Dranzer and Dizzi were looking at Driger then at me with confusion clearly written on their faces, I relooked at Dragoon who had by now snapped his mouth shut and was thinking hard about something

"Are you serious?" He asked me looking away from to glare at Driger as if he had told me to say that "Did he tell you to say that just so's he could steal Dranzer?" Master Tyson looked shocked as did everybody else

"No Dragoon I really do love you!" I yelled before flinging myself onto him, thus doing two things

1. Hugging the man that I loved.

2. Saving my brother from the man that I loved.

"Dragoon why would you think that?" Driger said edging towards the door, before any of us could react, Pegathia had stepped forward to restrain Dragoon as Driger made a quick escape through the door of our Master hotel living room.

* * *

**End Draciels POV**

Driger ran out of the hotel with lighting speed and into the forest behind said hotel he only stopped when he was quite far in, far enough to not be followed by a blue dragon, he looked around him when his ears picked up on some movement from all around him, paws on the forest floor.

"Who's there?" he demanding the thin air "show yourselves!" he said but as soon as they did he wished he never asked as 10-20 orange Bengal tigers stalked out of the forests shadows entrapping him in the middle, every pair of eyes were staring at him full of murderous rage and some were clouded with lust, Driger yelped in surprise and pain as a tiger bit into his back drawing blood and forcing him to the ground where he changed to his tiger form.

"Driger it's good to see you again" A voice that Driger knew belonged to his father said sinisterly, pain raked through him as a set of jaws clamped down on his neck, the other tigers joined in until Driger lost all consciousness.

* * *

**Meanwhile With The Others**

Dragoon breathed heavily as the arms around him refused to let him go, Dranzer was still in a looooooong lecture about how he was an idiot and how he would have to be the one to find Driger and to apologize to the tiger as soon as

"Why Should I apologize to that tiger?" Dragoon yelled at Dranzer who looked ready to kill the blue dragon "He's the one who lost that battle on purpose not me!" Tyson then glared at Ray for this

"It was to help Master Ray and Master Tyson become friends you idiot!" Dranzer yelled back, the comment had shut Dragoon up, he never thought of that "Master Ray would you have become friends with Master Tyson if Driger had won the battle?" Dranzer then asked Ray who took only a second to think of his answer before shaking his head

"Not as quickly anyways" he said smiling at Dranzer before shivering, though nobody noticed that

"Guys we should all go out and find him, at least to make sure that Dragoon here does apologize!" Pegathia suggested to which everybody nodded.

Five minutes later there were in the forest when they heard Dranzer scream and loudly, they all ran to her and the scene that greeted them made some of them want to vomit, while others cried

* * *

Kitty: Please R&R

Dranzer: *cries*

Driger: I'll be alright! *hugs Dranzer*


	11. Drigers Story

Kitty: ok another chappie for suzanne!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (though Amaya, Pegathia and some other bit beasts are mine!)

**"bitbeast talking to master/mistress and vise versa"**

**"blader to blader" in the bit beast realm**

_"thinking"_

**_Sarcasm_**

**

* * *

**

There was blood and what looked as though it could have been tufts of white fur that was covered in blood, Dranzer collapsed to her knees tears streaming down her face as the same thought ran through her head _"Please someone tell me it wasn't Driger!"_ Amaya frowned when she overheard the thought from the phoenix to tell her what she wanted to hear would be to lie to her! She could still feel the fear that Driger had felt she also felt the pain that he went through, she gritted her teeth and looked at the trial of blood. A low howl caught her attention before the D-boys became visible

"What happened here?" Tala asked trying to not show how much the scene affected him, another thought crossed Amaya's mind as she allowed Wolborg to exist from his blade, and a light blue light appeared before the bladders before revealing Wolborg in his wolfy glory. He snarled at something that neither the bladders nor other beasts could hear

"Yes Wolborg you can go and tear anything that's black and orange and moves!" Amaya said before the wolf jumped into a sprint following the noise and the trail of blood through the forest

* * *

**Wolborgs POV**

I ran through the forest as the stench of blood and the cries of pain grew stronger I knew that they belonged to Driger and that if anything were to happen to him it would destroy Dranzer! I couldn't let that happen! Running faster than ever before in my life I became vaguely aware of grunts of other tigers, other bit beasts. I only stopped when I reached a clearing loads of orange tigers were pouncing and ripping a white tiger to bits. I howled loudly thus gaining their full attention

"Get off of him now!" I demanded though they just laughed at me, I heard Driger whisper to me to run away again to save myself from them "I'm not leaving you here alone Driger!" I roared before biting the neck of the nearest tiger that seemed to stop them from laughing and to take me seriously most of them had stopped attacking Driger and were now trying to rip me but huge white wings got in the way

"Wolborg Driger you guys ok?" a male bit beast asked us "I'm Pegathia!" he said as if to both answer a question and warn the tigers that were……. Backing away? "You will leave this tiger alone or else!" he said so fierce fully that all but one tiger ran away! Strong winds whipped at the remaining tiger before he to left the scene for Dranzer and Falborg to join us.

"DRIGER!" Dranzer yelled throwing herself over to him so she could cry on his wounds, he had been in a right old state blood covered him and was seeping out from well everywhere on his body! As soon as Dranzer was done we all turned to our human ish form "Driger I thought I lost you!" Dranzer nearly screamed as she bent down to kiss Driger on his lips Driger leaned into the kiss at first but soon backed away quickly hitting his head on the ground as he did so.

"S-sorry" Was all Driger could say but after what we've see I doubt anyone would hold it against him to be afraid of any kind of contact.

* * *

**Back At The Hotel End Wolborgs POV**

"Driger I'm sorry about what I said and did" Dragoon apologized sincerely to the white tiger who was still covered in blood "can you tell us what happened so we can help you?" the dragon asked him rising a hand towards the scar _"why must they always touch that one scar?" _everybody held their breathe as they saw that Driger was arguing with himself, they all thought he was going to say no but with a sigh he turned to sit down next to Dranzer and simply said

"You may want to sit as well"

* * *

**Flashback**

A young white tiger whimpered as he heard his elders talking to his parents, his small body ached from what they had been doing to him; his own father had cut the left side of his (Driger's) face open,

"You are no kitten of mine you scum!" his father had said before nodding his head towards a group of maturing tigers. "Now do any of you know about the birds and the bees?" Driger shivered at the memory, though he didn't know it then but what his father had let them do was rape him. But what he did know that was that his family were wrong, he couldn't help but be white it hadn't been his choice at all! The rope around his neck was pulled roughly as his father wanted to have his full attention

"Driger we are having guests tonight you will entertain them" his father snarled before doing what the maturing tigers had done, Driger yelped and squealed in pain being so young he couldn't roar, the rope around his neck continued to tighten until he black out completely.

Driger awoke to feeling of a tongue licking him, not on his face but in between his hind legs. Snapping his eyes open Driger saw some very old tigers (all of them orange) one had his paw on Drigers chest while another was nipping his ear and of course there was one licking his down bellows. He struggled against them not knowing if his father was watching or not but a paw hit his head heavily and darkness retook him

When he woke up again he found that the tigers were gone and that the rope binding him had snapped, getting onto his weak legs he looked around him before bolting in a random direction and towards what he hoped would bring freedom.

* * *

**End Flashback**

"And that's all I really remember" Driger said finishing his story, tears streaming down his face "I didn't know where I was going but I'm glad I got to the place that I did!" everybody looked at him with mixed feelings though they all agreed that his folks should be killed!

* * *

Kitty: please R&R

Dranzer: they shall never ever touch my tiger ever again!

Driger: thanks Dranzer!


	12. Promise and Battle

Kitty: ok another chappie for suzanne!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (though Amaya, Pegathia and some other bit beasts are mine!)

**"bitbeast talking to master/mistress and vise versa"**

**"blader to blader" in the bit beast realm**

_"thinking"_

**_Sarcasm_**

* * *

Dragoon glared at into space as did the rest of the boys in the room; Ray had moved to sit next to Driger and had both of his arms around his bit beast, the girls were crying for Driger. Wolborg glared out the window as everything seemed to slide into place in his mind _"Of course that's why he couldn't continue the kiss with Dranzer!"_ he thought to himself as he nursed his own injuries _"He must still be suffering from those wounds!" _Wolborg turned around he heard someone cough behind him, he smiled when he saw Driger standing behind with a real smile on his face _"For once, a real smile!"_

"Wolborg I just wanted to thank you for um….. Helping me!" Driger said scratching his fists as he did so, nobody had ever done anything like that before! Driger snapped his head up when Wolborg placed a hand on his shoulder (he had lowered his head in embracement)

"It's ok Driger! What are friends for?" Wolborg replied before looking at everybody else "I know I speak for all of us when I say that they will never hurt you again! We won't let them!" he saw everyone agree with him and Driger walk into his chest glad to have the weight off his chest and shoulders! Wolborg smiled down at his friend, who at that moment looked so innocent and fragile at that moment that it was unbelievable! Dranzer stood up and walked over to them before gently pulling Driger off Wolborgs chest

"I think my team need to be alone," she said carefully "so we can think on what we are going to do" Wolborg nodded his head as he spotted the D-boys leave the room.

* * *

Once the D-boys had left the bladders looked at their bit beasts who were crowding round Driger reassuring him that he was safe from orange tiger that they had told him 'didn't deserve to call him (Driger) a part of their family!'

"You're too good for them!" Draciel had said

"You're a very special tiger!" Dizzi had said, Dragoon had said that he agreed with the two girls and the Masters agreed with their bits, though Ray had said that he 'was glad to have a white tiger who was kind instead of a selfish orange tiger' the only one who didn't say anything had been Dranzer and that was what hurt Driger

"Driger I love you!" Dranzer said pushing the others away from her tiger "I don't care if your white I love you just the way that you are!" she continued wrapping her arms around his waist "You're beautiful Driger!" Driger stared at the top of her head not really believing a word that she had said and yet she had kissed him, allowed him to kiss her!

"Well I think we bit beasts should be going back to the blades now yes?" Pegathia suddenly said yawning as if to 'and sleep!' a bright light blinded everyone one in the room before vanishing along with the beasts

"Will they be ok in there?" Kenny asked Amaya hoping that she would know

"Of course they are, the orange tiger don't have a blade to go into!" she said happily looking at the five boys "so Kai am I in the team?"

* * *

**Next Day Amaya's POV**

Today was a great, my first tournament in the big leagues! I'm also happy for Driger and Dranzer who are now a couple though they are taking things real slow! Walking into our locker me, Tyson and Max were buzzing with excitement; we were blading against the white tigers! I was going up against Mariah, Ray against Kevin and Kai against Lee! Ooooh I started to jump up and down as Pegathia tried to tell me that he didn't know me! The DJ called for us to go to the ring that was just round the corner from us. As soon as we walked in the crowds screamed Kai had walked in first, then Ray, then me, then Tyson, then Max and finally Kenny. I saw the white tigers look at me and Mariah glared when I hugged Ray, smirking to myself I let Ray go who looked at me as if I were weird

"Weird is good Ray!" I said as I was called to the ring my blade in hand, I hadn't noticed Kai and Lee shake hands, "oh well time to battle!" I thought as Mariah glared at me still readying Pegathia I waited for the count down

"Three, Two, One Let It Rip!" the DJ said though I couldn't help but yell out 'not literally!' as I launched Pegathia in to the beydish Mariah glared at me as I chased her round the dish

"Galux cat bites attack!" she yelled at her pink blade while my white blade dodged her attack with ease by soaring into the air, her bit beast came out as if to say 'you are not getting away from me!'

"Pegathia Fly!" I yelled as Pegathia shot out of blade his white wings flapping to keep him in the air his white mane was down and he looked calmly at the pink cat below him. Everybody gasped as they took in Pegathia's form, "Water Droplets attack!" lame name I know but its his weakest attack, the water fell down on Galux hard punching holes into its blade until it could no longer spin

"And the winner is Amaya!" the DJ announced and many people cheered for the rookie (me) as I walked back to me, Pegathia's blade still spinning followed me there.

* * *

Kitty: PLease R&R

* * *


	13. Predictions and Fights With Love

Kitty: ok another chappie for suzanne!

Kai: omg another chapter? FINALY!

Kitty: sorry for making you wait! oh i shall try to make this chapter longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (though Amaya, Pegathia and some other bit beasts are mine!)

**_"bitbeast talking to master/mistress and vise versa"_**

**"blader to blader" in the bit beast realm**

_"thinking"_

**"Sarcasm"**

_"Day Dream/Fantasy" Amaya hearing someones mind!_

"Visions"

**_"Another Language"_**

* * *

**Amaya's POV**

Rays battle with Kevin went by quickly with Ray winning and Kai won his battle against Lee. The white Tigers asked us if we would like to meet up with later and before my dearest teammates could say anything I told them yes if the demolition boys could come to! I had only said this because I knew that Wolborg wanted to have a go at Galeon! Of course Mariah agreed for her team glaring at me

"Mariah clean your mind beforehand!" I said to her not hiding my disgust at what I heard "before I clean it for you!" I turned round to face my team mates to who were staring at me; we walked out to find the demolition boys. The boys weren't hard to find (in fact they found us!) Tala ran up to me smiling

"Congrats on beating the pink fur ball!" he yelled/sang/danced? Kai and Bryan shook their heads as Spencer and Ian made a quick escape! I told the two remaining bladers about the invitation and Tala started crying when I told him it was my idea to let them come along "yes Wolborg would **love**to have a 'chat' with Galeon!" he said smiling evilly at me and Ray

"Tala you and I will get along just fine!" I told him smiling like an idiot

* * *

**End Amaya's POV Bit Beast Realm**

Driger smiled widely when he overheard that Wolborg would be there when he was going to be forced to be close to his rapist. He felt someone squeeze his hand and looked round to his side to see Dranzer smiling at him.

"Don't worry honey he will pay for his crime!" she said obviously meaning Galeon. She looked at Wolborg and sighed "what exactly are you going to 'talk' about?" she asked the wolf, she felt Driger tense up and squeezed his hand again

"Oh just about how his fur suits him!" Wolborg said ignoring Dragoons growing anger (which thankfully for him was aimed at Galeon who was approaching with the rest of the White Tigers) Draciel placed herself in front of Driger along with Dizzi, Dragoon, Wolborg, Falborg and Pegathia. Galeon growled when Pegathia muttered something to those behind him "leave Pegathia alone you coward!" Wolborg growled moving to stand next to Pegathia who looked ready to beat Galeon up whenever the word 'go' was uttered!

"Why don't you make?" Galeon said moving forwards in an obviously threatening way; Pegathia smirked at him which only served to make Galeon a bit nervous. Galmon looked between Galeon and the rest figuring out everything

"Galmon you are a smart bit-beast!" Pegathia said to Galmon who moved to stand on Pegathia's other side. Time itself slowed as Pegathia raised both of his wings and darted forwards to grab Galeon by the neck and smash him into the ground, the mere fall caused a huge crater to form around them "and you will suffer for your crimes!" he whispered into Galeon's ears, before pushing in images into his head which caused the black lion severe pain. Everybody else only realised what had happened once Pegathia had stood back up again and walked to back to the group smirking "what did you think I was going to be a weakling?"

* * *

**Back With The Bladers**

Amaya smiled at the White Tigers who had formed a semi-circle around them, she could hear their confused thoughts and Mariah's perverted ones.

_She moaned as Ray licked her slightly wet pussy, her hand snaked its way down to his hair thus keeping his head in between her legs. His moan aroused her more, his tongue seemed to know where to go, his hands rubbed her thighs while she pulled his hair_

"Mariah stop thinking about that!" Amaya said causing said girl to blink and glare at her "we both know that it's not going to happen!" she continued glancing at Ray who was watching them both with confusion clearly written on his face. _"Poor boy has to suffer from Mariah!" _everybody stopped moving and talking as Mariah yelped pointing at Amaya who was having another vision only this time she wasn't talking!

* * *

**Vision**

Ray screamed and tossed his head from side to side as Mariah bit down into his exposed neck, she giggled when he tried to push her away. She bent down and captured his lips in a forceful kiss; she forced her tongue into his mouth and undid his pants. Ray tried to scream into her mouth only to have Mariah slide her other hand down his chest to his waist where she stopped and released his lips.

"Ray you will enjoy this as much as I will!" She slurred obviously drunk out of her mind

"Mariah, no!" Ray tried to scream as she bent her head down and blew hot air onto his nipples, he shivered in fear though she mistook it for pleasure. She licked his left nipple while playing with his right. He could feel her becoming wetter down below which scared him to no end! "Mariah please stop!" he tried to beg her as she finally stopped playing with his chest

"Now, now Ray you know you want it!" She said before undressing Ray fully "Ray you are just too gorgeous!" she said before taking his entire length into her mouth and sucked hard causing Ray to hold back a moan. No he didn't want that, it was clear on his face! Mariah slipped his tongue into the slit causing Ray eyes to almost pop out of his head, he arched his back and groaned. Once his length was hard she removed her mouth and smirked at him before easing herself onto him and instantly started to buck her hips harshly what she saw as unbearable pleasure was really unbearable pain, she was doing him too hard and he could feel the bruises growing. Mariah moaned loudly causing Ray to whimper in fear. She came just as Ray came inside her, smirking she collapsed on top of him before she fell asleep.

* * *

**End Of Vision**

Amaya looked around her and blushed; she couldn't look at Ray or Mariah in the eyes, not after what she had just seen.

"What did you just see?" Ray asked her placing his hand onto her shoulder

"Something truly awful" she told them all truthfully still not looking at Ray or Mariah, she decided to only tell them that one of the Bladebreakers was going to get hurt badly by someone close to them. No way was she going to tell them the full story! They all seemed to accept what she said, to which she was thankful. They left the stadium and headed towards the awaiting bus that would take them to their hotel.

* * *

**Once Back At The Hotel**

Once the Bladebreakers bid farewell to the White Tigers, they allowed their bit-beasts to come out and hang with them

, Pegathia walked straight up to his master with concern written on his face.

**_"Mistress were you speaking the truth?"_** he asked her clearly unconvinced

**_"No but a lie is sometimes better than the truth"_** she told him before stealing a glance at Ray who was joking with Max and Draciel along with Driger. **_"It's better if he finds out at the right time"_** she tried to convince herself that she was doing the right thing, Pegathia told her that he hoped that she was right in holding vital information back from her new team.

Kai stood silently to the side watching what everybody else was doing, his mind wondered along the lines of 'me and Ray have yet to have some good alone time!' he turned his head ever so slightly just so's he could see his kitten talking and joking with the always hyper blonde! Jealousy grew in him _"how can Max joke with him so easily?"_ he questioned in his mind not caring if Amaya heard him or not. He growled silently to himself as Max wrapped his arms around Ray. He only had enough self control to stop himself from killing Max where he stood for that act, if he (Max) kissed Ray then he (Kai) was going to kill him (Max). He sighed when Tyson walked up to fluttering his non existing eyelashes up at him

"Hey Kai how are you?" Tyson said in a very flirty tone that only Kai and Ray heard. Kai growled at Tyson but Ray growled louder causing everybody to look at him

"Tyson Kai's mine!" Ray said simply before turning his attention back to Max who looked as if he was about to cry. Kenny and Dizzi waked over to Amaya and Pegathia and the four of them stayed there refusing to get involved in the growing argument. Dragoon wrapped an arm around Dranzer earning a growl from Driger and a slap from Dranzer herself! Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's waist just asking for Ray to come and make him leave Kai! Draciel and Max burst into tears and ran from the room with their heads in their hands. Ray glared at Tyson before walking up to him, his pupils so thin they were not visible, that made Tyson flinch! "Tyson let my Kai go!" he said in a low and dangerous voice which Tyson obeyed instantly, Driger had done the same with Dragoon only with a very different result, plus Driger had said "Let Dranzer go, she doesn't want to be with you!" Dragoon swung his left fist at Driger and missed by mere centimetres, Driger grabbed onto Dragoon and pulled him away from Dranzer so there was a smaller chance of her getting hurt in their fight. Fists were thrown from both of them some punches hitting their targets, others weren't, Dranzer yelled at them throughout the fight begging Dragoon to leave Driger alone and for Driger to stop so he wouldn't get hurt. Eventually she stopped them herself blasting a fire arrow at Dragoon before telling him that she 'would never be his' she linked her arm with Drigers and together they left the room not before telling their master that they were going to "try to find Draciel and Master Max". Ray and Kai stared/glared at Tyson who was backing up to stand next to Kenny

"I just wanted Kai to know how I felt!" Tyson yelled at everybody that was still there

"But Maxie loved you" Amaya said softly as she watched the argument die and allowed silence to over come them.

* * *

**With Draciel, Drigers POV**

Cursing silently to myself I walked through the hallways trying to find Draciel, that girl can really hide! It took me forever to find her last time! I sighed to myself, _"why had I agreed to find Draciel?" _I question myself _"oh yeah that's right because only I have ever been able to find her!"_ sighing again I walked up the stairs to the roof and almost jumped for joy when I saw her sitting on a wooden box her head hanging and loud sobs coming from her. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder before pulling her in for a very gently hug, she sobbed louder and harder into my shirt (she had twisted herself so she could cling onto me) I rubbed her back and spoke softly to her promising her that Dragoon would soon realise his undying love for her.

"But he loves Dranzer!" she cried into my chest, I could feel her tears soak my top and my skin

"He will it's just a matter of time!" I said sitting down (awkwardly) onto the wooden box before pulling her onto my lap. I held her until she stopped crying which was a good three hours! Dragoon burst his way through the door, which led to the inside of the building, closely followed by Dranzer. They both walked up to us and Dragoon began to fidget with his clothes as though he were nervous. Draciel stood up and walked to Dragoon, Dranzer took her place on my lap.

"Dragoon I really do love you!" Draciel said in a tone that clearly showed him how hurt she was

"I know and I'm sorry" Dragoon said before pulling her in for a hug and a deeply passionate kiss! Draciel kissed and hugged him back obviously not caring that I and Dranzer could see it! Dranzer then stood up and dragged me away saying that they needed privacy and we had an over due kissing date.

* * *

Kitty: ok i leave you's there!

Ray: wow long chapter!

Draciel&Dragoon: thank you!

Kitty: you're welcome and i know check out the lenght of this chapter!

Kai: you amaze me!

Kitty: thankies Kai! Please R&R


End file.
